The Same Cruel Destiny
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Destino! Algumas pessoas nascem com um destino traçado e não adianta nada o que façam sempre estarão impedidas de ter a felicidade que tanto sonham. Uma dessas pessoas é Regina que teve a infelicidade de nascer com a morte em seu destino. Por mais que ela tente fugir deste destino tão cruel, a morte sempre vem ao seu encontro e a impede de ter a felicidade eterna.
1. I'll never be happy again!

- Não! Daniel! Meu amor! Por favor, fale comigo! Acorde!

Aqueles gritos ecoavam na cabeça de Regina ao mesmo tempo em que vinha em sua mente a resposta doentia de sua atormentada mãe.

- Regina, não adianta chamar por ele. Ele não acordará nunca mais. Ele se foi.

- Não! Eu não posso acreditar! Ele vai acordar! Daniel! Acorde! Por favor! – o desespero que Regina sentia era tão grande que só conseguia balbuciar algumas frases.

- Ele não poderia estragar o seu destino Regina. Você deverá se casar com o rei Leopold e se tornará uma rainha poderosa. Esse é o seu destino. Aquele rapaz só estava atrasando a sua vida.

- Eu não quero me casar com o rei. Eu não o amo! E não importa o que você faça Daniel nunca sairá daqui! - diz apontando para seu coração.

-Ah, minha filha! Isso não passa de uma tolice imaginada por todas essas jovens tolas. O amor não serve para nada minha querida. O amor é uma fraqueza Regina! Quero que você sempre me lembre de minhas palavras. O amor não passa apenas de um fruto imaginário da cabeça das jovens tontas. Eu não quero que você seja uma tonta. Pode ser que hoje você não me entenda, pois está com o seu coração machucado. Mas um dia eu tenho a certeza de que irá me compreender.

- Nunca! Eu nunca vou compreender esta monstruosidade que você fez. Como nunca vou te dar a razão minha mãe. - gritava Regina.

- Você matou o amor da minha vida! Sai daqui! Sai daqui! Eu não quero te ver nunca mais em minha vida. Eu sinto nojo de você. Nojo!

- Olha o respeito comigo! Afinal eu ainda sou a sua mãe!

- Se você não quer sair então saio eu mesma!

Dizendo isso Regina sai correndo do estábulo sem saber em que direção seguir. Estava completamente desnorteada, deprimida e chorando. Os gritos de Regina chamaram atenção de Henry que foi até o encontro da filha.

- Minha filha! O que está acontecendo? Por que está tão desesperada?

- Morto! Ele está morto! Caiu morto em meus braços! - gritava Regina deixando grossas lágrimas caírem em seu rosto de horas atrás que estava transbordando alegria e esperança de poder viver a sua vida com quem amava. Agora só restava a dor em seu coração e nada mais.

- Quem morreu minha filha?

- Daniel! Daniel está morto! Morto! -

Henry pode sentir a tristeza no rosto de sua filha.

- Daniel? Aquele jovem que cuida dos estábulos!

- Ela o matou na minha frente! Arrancou seu coração e o transformou em pó!

- Quem fez tal ato de maldade?

- Minha mãe! Ela o matou e estragou a minha vida.

- Mas por que ela fez isso?

- Porque eu o amo! Ela matou o amor da minha vida! Eu não sei mais como eu vou conseguir viver pai!

- Você amava Daniel! Porque nunca contou sobre isso para mim.

- Eu tinha medo de que não apoiassem meu romance com ele. E foi isso que aconteceu. Quando eu ia fugir ela apareceu e o matou! Bem na minha frente. Somente para eu ser obrigada a me casar com o rei. Eu não sei o que eu faço! Eu quero morrer! Não vejo mais nenhum sentido na minha vida sem ter ele ao meu lado.

Dizendo isso Regina cai de joelhos em frente à árvore onde ela e Daniel se encontravam as escondidas. Seu pai a ampara e evita fazer da queda algo maior.

- Vamos para casa minha filha! Você está muito fraca para ir a qualquer lugar hoje.

- Eu não quero voltar para lá! Eu não quero vê-la novamente!

Regina falava com dificuldade e sentia que todo o ar de seu corpo tinha ido embora.

- Eu não estou conseguindo respirar!

- Calma minha filha! Respire fundo que o ar voltará aos poucos!

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou sofrendo tanto. - balbuciou Regina

- Eu sei minha filha! Você não deveria estar sofrendo assim! Eu tinha que ter prestado um pouco mais de atenção em sua mãe. Eu também tenho a minha parcela de culpa.

- Não! Não é sua culpa! Por favor, me abraça! - pedia Regina que precisava de um pouco de calor humano.

- Claro que sim minha filha! Vamos voltar para casa porque parece que vem uma tempestade por aí!

- Está bem meu pai! Eu voltarei com o senhor.

Ao se levantar Regina sente a sua visão ficar turva e as pernas bambearem. Estava completamente tonta e percebeu que não conseguiria andar.

- Pai, eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Ao dizer isso Regina desmaia nos braços de seu pai! Henry volta para o castelo com o corpo desacordado da filha.

- Meu senhor! O que aconteceu com a minha filha?

- Você sabe mais do que eu o motivo isso tudo!

- Me deixa levá-la para o seu quarto?

- Eu mesma levo! Regina não se sentiria bem com a sua presença. Deixa que eu cuido da minha filha.

- Regina! Minha filha! O que você tem?

- Você assassina alguém na frente dela e ainda pergunta o que ela tem. Cora, nós conversaremos mais tarde.

- Mas meu senhor...

- Mais tarde! Agora a Regina é a minha prioridade.

Henry acompanhado de duas criadas levam Regina para quarto da jovem. O quarto era cuidadosamente mobiliado como toda jovem sonhava. Tinha uma cama com a melhor madeira do reino e os lençóis da cama eram de seda que Cora havia importado de outro reino. O guarda roupa era rico em todos os detalhes. No chão havia uma tapeçaria que havia sido presente de algum nobre para Regina. E na parede algumas das melhoras obras de arte que existiam na época. Henry deposita o corpo da filha na cama e em seguida pega um frasco e embebeda num pedaço de pano e passa cuidadosamente no nariz da filha que vai acordando lentamente. Ao olhar ao redor de seu quarto, Regina olha e fala com sofreguidão.

- Sabe que eu trocava toda a minha vida apenas para ter a chance de viver o amor verdadeiro. Mas minha chance se foi! E eu sinto que nunca mais vou ser a mesma.

- Não fale assim minha filha! Você ainda é tão nova para essas palavras tão duras.

- Não é a idade que torna as pessoas duras meu pai. São as circunstâncias da vida. E eu sinto que meu coração está sangrando por dentro e que toda a minha felicidade esvaiu do meu viver.

- No começo minha filha vai ser muito difícil! Eu não vou te negar isso! Mas com o tempo superará tudo isso que está acontecendo com você. Bem... Agora eu vou deixar você descansando um pouco.

- Por favor! Não se vá meu pai! Fique comigo! Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

- Eu faço companhia para você nesta noite dura e dolorida. Eu me deitarei ao seu lado e farei companhia para você. Deixa apenas eu trocar de roupa. Não demorarei em voltar.

Ao sair deixa ordens explicitas para as duas criadas que estavam com ele.

- Não deixe Cora entrar no quarto de hipótese nenhuma. Não fara bem para a minha Regina.

Dizendo isso sai do quarto. Regina deixa escapar algumas lagrimas e começa a balbuciar baixinho.

- Daniel! Meu amor! Eu nunca me esquecerei de você. Eu te amo com todas as forcas do meu coração.

Minutos depois Henry volta e se deita na cama ao lado da filha. Coloca a sua cabeça em seu peito e fica fazendo carinho no cabelo da filha. Regina choraminga baixinho ate que começa a sentir todo o peso daquele dia demasiadamente cansativo. Adormece nos braços de seu pai que a partir daquele momento passou a ser a única referência de família que Regina queria cultivar.


	2. I'll want to be happy again!

Regina havia acordado naquela manhã e sentia uma enorme ansiedade que tomava conta de todo o seu corpo. Levantou de supetão e foi até se guarda roupa e colocou uma peça qualquer de roupa e saiu correndo pelo castelo. Ela tinha a necessidade de ir até os estábulos porque ela precisava ver Daniel. Saiu correndo pela casa ignorando completamente Cora que teimava em tentar falar com sua filha. Chegando ao estábulo a solidão tomou conta de seu corpo ao ver o velho ancião fazendo todo o trabalho que costumava ser de Daniel.

Foi quando ela se deu conta das terríveis dores que ela sentia por seu corpo e pelo inchaço de seus olhos. E em câmera lenta ela ia revivendo nos mínimos detalhes tudo o que havia ocorrido no dia anterior. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela não tinha forças nenhuma para lidar com isso. Lá no fundo Regina ainda tinha esperanças que tudo o que tinha ocorrido naquela terrível noite não passaria de um pesadelo e que ela quando chegasse ao estábulo teria Daniel esperando por ela para eles cavalgarem juntos pela manhã.

Mas ela nunca mais teria a chance de cavalgar com o Daniel outra vez, aliás, ela jamais teria a chance de vê-lo novamente. Ele tinha tido uma morte horrorosa e naquele momento tinha sobrado apenas a tristeza em seu coração. As lágrimas desciam com dificuldade quando Henry chegou e ficou lamentando todo o sofrimento pelo que sua filha estava passando. Ele entra no estábulo pega seu lenço de seda e limpa as lágrimas no rosto triste e melancólico de sua filha.

- Presumo que não tenha passado a melhor noite de sua vida Por que você veio para cá minha filha? Ficar relembrando tudo só fará mal para você. - diz Henry para a sua filha.

- Eu acordei com a esperança lá no fundo do meu coração de que de que tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem não tinha passado de um pesadelo terrível. Consegui reunir todas as forças do meu corpo e vim para cá. Mas é tudo verdade pai. Ele se foi para sempre!

- Minha filha! Eu não sei o que fazer para tirar toda essa tristeza de seu coração. Dói demais para um pai ver a pessoa que você mais ama no fundo sofrendo como você está.

- Eu também não faço ideia como tirar essa tristeza de meu peito. Eu nem sei o que dizer, aliás, eu nem sei como eu estou me sentindo. Parece que a ficha ainda não caiu, é como se eu estivesse numa outra dimensão lutando contra o meu próprio coração. É uma luta tão solitária que eu não sei se terei forças para isso. Me diga o que eu faço para tirar essa dor que invade o meu coração?

- Essa dor minha filha só passará com o tempo. Hoje o seu coração dói mais e com o tempo toda essa dor que está em seu coração será dissipada.

- É o que eu mais quero que essa dor insuportável seja arrancada logo do meu peito. Eu sinto que é apenas isto que resta da minha vida. Eu não tenho esperanças para mais nada. Por isso eu resolvi tomar uma decisão em minha vida.

- Minha filha! Você não acha melhor esperar um pouco antes de tomar algum tipo de decisão que irá mudar a sua vida? - questiona Henry preocupado com o futuro da filha.

- Prefiro não pensar sobre o que eu vou fazer. Assim eu posso criar em meu coração a ilusão de que eu estou tomando a decisão certa para minha vida. - responde Regina com toda a dor de um coração machucado.

- Posso saber então o que minha filha amada decidiu fazer da vida?

- Decidi que eu irei me casar com o rei Leopold. -diz Regina num fôlego só.

Doía para ela se casar com alguém que simplesmente não amava, mas naquele momento ela havia criado a ilusão de que o casamento seria o melhor para ela.

- Já está decidido e eu não vou voltar atrás com minha opinião. - conclui Regina.

- Pensa bem minha filha! Porque depois que você tomar essa decisão não irá dar para voltar atrás.

- É o melhor que eu tenho a fazer meu pai. Eu não conseguirei aguentar muito tempo aqui com a minha mãe. Esse casamento é a minha esperança de me livrar dessa criação opressora que eu recebi.

- Já pensou o preço que você irá pagar se casando com alguém que você não ama. Eu nunca te obrigaria a casar com ninguém que você não amasse porque eu não suportaria ver a sua infelicidade minha filha.

- Eu pensei demasiadamente sobre essa minha decisão e creio que é o melhor para a minha vida. Afinal, todos dizem que o rei é bom e justo.

- O que importa a bondade e a justiça quando você está com alguém que você não ama? - questionou Henry

Aquela pergunta martelava na cabeça daquela jovem confusa que não sabia o que iria fazer de sua vida. Os olhos de Regina se perderam no horizonte como se clamassem por um milagre. Mas nada aconteceu e Regina resolveu se afastar de seu pai. Ela queria ficar sozinha, mas seu pai a virou delicadamente de modo que seus olhos fitaram os olhos de seu pai e por mais que ela tentasse fugir aquela simples pergunta de seu pai havia mexido profundamente com ela.

- Eu não sei pai! Eu estou tão confusa que eu não tenho certeza sobre mais nada em minha vida. Eu quero apenas encontrar a felicidade novamente.

- E você acha que num casamento sem amor conseguirá encontrá-la novamente?

Os olhos de Regina novamente ficaram mareados. Aquilo doía profundamente no coração de Henry, mas ele tinha que tentar fazer a filha perceber que aquele casamento não iria fazer nenhum bem para ela.

- Eu posso tentar! Eu vou conseguir encontrar a minha felicidade novamente. - disse Regina enxugando algumas lágrimas salientes que brotavam em seu rosto.

- É o que eu mais quero minha filha. Que você encontre novamente na vida razões para sorrir! Só não acho que com um casamento sem amor você conseguirá a sua felicidade.

- Pai! Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo para mim!

- Minha filha! Não importe que decisão tomar em sua vida terá sempre o meu apoio. Sempre me lembrarei da menina que eu ensinei a cavalgar contra a vontade de sua mãe somente porque eu via em seus olhos o fascínio em querer andar a cavalo. Lembre sempre daqueles seus olhos emocionados quando subiu a primeira vez em cima de um cavalo. Eu nunca me esquecerei.

- Acho que de todo esse casamento não será ruim. Snow, a filha do rei é uma menina adorável e eu senti uma enorme simpatia por ela.


	3. Guardian of my heart

- Snow, a filha do rei é uma menina tão doce e adorável! Eu senti uma simpatia tão grande por ela. E eu sinto que ela precisa tanto de uma nova mãe. Quem sabe não seja eu essa nova mãe para Snow?

- Eu tenho certeza que você seria uma mãe muito amorosa e dedicada para essa jovem. Mas eu ainda continuo achando essa sua decisão muito precipitada. Ainda é cedo e eu percebo que você está sofrendo muito ainda para pensar em qualquer tipo de consequências que podem vir no futuro.

- Ah, meu pai! Eu acho que tudo nesta vida vem com algum tipo de consequência e por mais dolorosa que seja essa consequência ela nunca será como a dor de perder alguém que se ama.

- Eu estou vendo que você está se privando de sofrer toda a dor que você está sentindo nesse momento minha filha. O luto deve se chamar luto por alguma razão não é Regina? Você está em luto! Você pode até negar com todas as suas forças, mas é a pura verdade. Você não pode simplesmente ignorar toda a dor que você está sentindo neste momento. Não fará bem para você.

- Pai! Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Porque eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Ficar aqui nessa casa seria muito pior para mim. Seria mais doloroso ter que acordar todos os dias e dar de cara com esse estábulo vazio e sem ele para me fazer a companhia. Eu preciso de novos ares para minha vida para que com isso eu possa viver novas experiências.

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer minha filha. Eu já percebi que não conseguirei fazê-la mudar de decisão. Eu irei anunciar para a sua mãe a decisão que você acabou de tomar. E como eu espero estar enganado sobre como o meu coração está se sentindo neste exato momento. Eu apenas sinto que isso não será o melhor para você. E isso me preocupa demasiadamente.

- Minha mãe provavelmente será a pessoa que mais ficará feliz com a minha decisão. Não precisa se preocupar comigo meu pai, pois eu tenho a esperança de que eu irei encontrar novamente a minha paz interior. Eu gostaria de ficar agora um pouco sozinha meu pai. Eu quero pensar um pouco e refletir sobre todos os rumos que a minha vida tomará. Eu preciso me despedir do meu passado.

Contrariado Henry atende ao pedido da filha e sai a deixando sozinha naquele estábulo. Saiu dali sem um sorriso no rosto porque ele certamente se preocupava muito com o futuro de sua única filha e vê-la sofrendo por qualquer motivo o mataria aos poucos.

_Como un día sin el sol, como una noche sin estrellas,_

_así es una ilusión que no puedes tenerla_

_Se despierta el furor guardado en mi corazón,_

_pero nadie me oye, el silencio triunfó,_

_otra vez me mudó._

Em silêncio, apenas envolta em suas lágrimas, Regina percorre os mesmos caminhos que costumava fazer com Daniel. Seu coração doía e estava completamente dilacerado, mas ela sentia a necessidade de procurar a sua tão almejada felicidade novamente.

_Quiero curar mis heridas, pero no por encima,_

_quiero quemar el veneno para tener la verdad._

_Así quiero sanar del cuchillo profundo,_

_sacando los gusanos que me comen el alma,_

_que me hacen llorar_

Mas tudo aquilo parecia tão diferente e confuso para aquela jovem menina que experimentava pela primeira vez na vida a dor de perder alguém que se ama. Seu coração parecia um caleidoscópio cheio de emoções adversas que ela não sabia e nem tinha ideia sobre como lidar.

_Guardián de la Puerta de Amor,_

_déjame entrar, necesito tu calor,_

_quiero acariciar mi estrella otra vez._

- Daniel! Me ajuda! Me ajuda a continuar a viver a minha vida novamente! – clamava Regina com toda a dor de um coração apaixonado.

- Eu acho que eu mereço a chance de ser feliz novamente. Eu não sei se estou escolhendo o melhor caminho para a minha vida, mas a única certeza que eu tenho é que sempre você estará me acompanhando e me protegendo. Porque o nosso amor e forte e supera todos os obstáculos. Até a morte. – fala com os olhos mareados pela emoção que estava sentindo.

- Pelo menos eu irei ter como companhia no castelo a filha do rei. E ela sempre foi tão adorável comigo!

Guardián de la Puerta de Valor,

déjame entrar, para decirle a Dios,

ya no aguanto más, lo que es la realidad.

Por favor Guardián, Guardián de mi corazón,

de mi corazón.

Depois de tanto caminhar Regina percebeu que ela já estava perto da árvore que ela e Daniel costumavam se encontrar para namorarem escondidos. Chegando perto daquela enorme árvore que certamente era a mais alta da propriedade de sua família, Regina lentamente começou a acariciar a árvore, mais precisamente em algumas palavras que estavam talhadas em uma determinada parte daquela rústica árvore.

Daniel + Regina

O amor que eu sinto por você é maior do que a minha própria vida. Tão difícil de explicar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fácil. Eu parei de me questionar o porquê de eu te amar tanto para apenas aproveitar esse sentimento lindo que existe entre a gente. Eu te amo Regina.

Daniel

_Necesito tu Amor, necesito tu calor,_

_necesito mi estrella, Guardián de la Puerta deja-me entrar._

Aquelas palavras que estavam talhadas naquela árvore foram escritas por Daniel quando ele declarou todo o amor e paixão que ele sentia por Regina. A jovem naquela altura da vida já estava perdidamente apaixonada por Daniel, mas tinha medo e receio de não ter esse amor correspondido e por isso sempre fazia questão de sentir esse amor sozinha. Regina achava que se escondesse de todas as pessoas a paixão que sentia pelo jovem empregado da família ela sofreria menos. Mas um sentimento tão lindo e nobre como amor estava crescendo cada vez mais no coração de uma inocente Regina. Por isso ela nunca conseguiria definir como ela havia se sentido feliz com a declaração de Daniel para ela. E ver ali as palavras dele esculpidas naquela árvore emocionava muito Regina. Afinal, aquela era prova de que o amor dos dois de fato existira um dia.

Guardián de la Puerta de Valor,

déjame entrar, para decirle a Dios,

ya no aguanto más, lo que es la realidad.

Por favor Guardián, Guardián de mi corazón,

de mi corazón.

- Daniel! Meu amor! Esse dia certamente foi o mais especial que eu já vivi em minha vida. Eu nunca irei me esquecer deste momento e todos em que eu vivi junto com você. Eu nunca cheguei a te contar isso, mas eu já estava perdidamente apaixonada por você quando você se declarou para mim naquela belíssima tarde de outono. Era a frase que eu mais desejava e ansiava escutar naquele momento. E eu ouvi! E você me fez sentir a mulher mais feliz deste mundo. E de todos os outros mundos que existem. Naquele dia eu pude afinal ter certeza do que era sentir felicidade. E você não se tornou somente o meu namorado e sim o guardião do meu coração.

Regina disse todas aquelas palavras com a enorme emoção que sentia transbordar em seu corpo. As lágrimas que caíam simbolizavam o amor verdadeiro que existia entre Regina e Daniel. Um amor que foi afastado pela vida, mas tão forte que ele continuava a pulsar dentro do coração daquela jovem.

Logo em seguida Regina se sentou na sombra que aquela centenária árvore fazia naquele dia ensolarado e resolveu ficar em completo silêncio, como se naquele momento ela apenas pudesse escutar os lamentos de seu coração.

_Necesito tu Amor, necesito tu calor,_

_necesito mi estrella, Guardián de la Puerta deja- me entrar._

Regina foi desperta de seus pensamentos por seu pai que a estava procurando. Ela nem havia percebido, mas já havia anoitecido e estava vendo a preocupação nos olhos de seu pai que havia ficado desesperado com a demora de sua filha de retornar para casa.

- Minha filha! Que bom que eu te encontrei. – suspirava Henry aliviado.

- Estava aqui o tempo todo perdida em meus pensamentos. Nem percebi que havia anoitecido. Queria me despedir daqui e de todos os momentos que eu passei aqui. Mas eu já estou pronta para seguir em frente.

Regina se levanta e Henry envolve a filha em um terno abraço. Envolvida nos bracos de seu pai Regina volta com ele para sua casa e para a nova etapa da vida que ela iria começar em breve.


	4. The wedding dress

Os dias cada vez mais demoravam a passar de tal forma que Regina se sentia presa em sua própria tristeza. A data de seu casamento estava cada vez mais próxima, mas por mais que ela tentasse a alma daquela jovem não conseguia esquecer a dor pela morte de Daniel. Uma das criadas da família sempre a pegava chorando pelos cantos e ela sempre tentava disfarçar sempre dando a mesma desculpa.

- Não está acontecendo nada demais comigo. É apenas a emoção pela proximidade de meu casamento. Sabe como nós mulheres somos sentimentais. – mentia Regina.

Mas a verdade continuava dentro de seu corpo e sentia uma enorme dor dentro de seu coração como se uma flecha estivesse cravada em seu peito. Havia perdido o amor de sua vida e se casaria com alguém que não amava apenas para fugir da criação opressora de Cora.

Interesseira como sempre, Cora havia se encarregado de providenciar imediatamente todos os preparativos para o casamento de sua filha. Faltavam apenas alguns detalhes para a sua filha ter um casamento a sua altura. Cora não havia tido o casamento de seus sonhos e queria que sua filha tivesse um casamento digno da mais alta realeza. O vestido já estava quase pronto e faltavam apenas alguns detalhes para a finalização do reluzente vestido. Aliás, essa era a parte que Regina mais detestava porque além de não estar satisfeita com nada em sua vida, ela não suportava ficar horas parada com todas as criadas tendo que costurar aquele maldito vestido sobre sua pele.

- Será que não podemos parar por hoje? Estou me sentindo tão cansada. – suplicava Regina.

- Infelizmente nós não podemos Regina. Ordens explícitas de sua mãe que quer que este vestido fique pronto o mais rápido possível.

- Eu já estou a cinco horas parada nesta mesma posição. Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha. Necessito de um pouco de ar fresco.

- Eu sei que está sendo torturante para você. É assim para todas as jovens quando se casam. Para o vestido ter um caimento melhor em seu corpo requer todo o tipo de sacrifício. Mas logo você estará liberada.

- Foi o que vocês me falaram ontem, mas eu fiquei aqui até às duas horas da manhã. Eu não estou aguentando mais. – explode Regina com lágrimas escorrendo em seus olhos deprimidos.

Regina deixando de lutar contra suas lágrimas começa a chorar copiosamente. A costureira mais experiente delicadamente pede para as outras costureiras saírem e aproveita para ficar a sós com Regina.

- O que houve com você minha menina? Até parece que você não está querendo se casar.

- É claro que eu quero me casar! – mente Regina limpando as lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Mas não é isto o que está me parecendo. Anda sempre tão deprimida pelos cantos. Eu sei o quanto sua mãe pode ser difícil de lidar.

- É que eu apenas não aguento ficar tantas horas na mesma posição enquanto costuram em meu corpo um vestido que é completamente desconfortável.

- Eu sei como isso pode ser esgotante meu bem. Eu tenho muita experiência com o que eu faço e no fim dará tudo certo. Pense que você será a moça mais bela do reino no dia do seu casamento.

- Eu não me importo em ser a mais bela. Eu não me importo com nada. Eu quero apenas ser feliz. Será que isso é pedir muito? Eu quero encontrar um motivo para sorrir e eu não consigo. Simplesmente não consigo. Meu coração dói tanto e eu não sei o que fazer para acabar com essa dor que eu sinto dentro do meu coração.

- Vem aqui minha menina! Eu te conheço há tanto tempo e não gosto de te ver assim sofrendo tanto.

A velha senhora surpreende Regina quando a acolhe em um terno abraço. A jovem se sentindo protegida nos braços que ela tanto estava precisando em sua vida se põe a chorar.

- Regina! Ainda dá tempo de você desistir do seu casamento. Eu estou percebendo que não é isso que o seu coração quer.

- Eu não posso desistir desse casamento. É a minha única esperança de me livrar dela. Eu a amo tanto, mas não quero mais ficar aqui porque ela me sufoca demais.

- Tudo bem minha menina! Mas eu quero que você me prometa uma única coisa.

- Você quer que eu prometa o que?

- Não se perca em sua vida. Me prometa que nunca deixará seu coração ficar endurecido pela vida?

A simplicidade daquela sentença proferida pela senhora escondia a profundeza do que ela estava pedindo para Regina. Aquelas pequenas palavras atingiram Regina da mesma forma como se ela estivesse recebendo um soco no estômago. Ela não sabia o que dizer, aliás, ela não sabia nem o que ela estava pensando naquele momento. Ela nem saberia explicar se sentia ódio da mãe ou se ainda estava apenas sofrendo pela perda de Daniel para pensar com mais profundidade sobre sua vida. Da mesma forma que ela apenas sentia que seu coração havia se endurecido depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela somente tinha a certeza em seu coração que ela não queria se apaixonar novamente por ninguém por ter medo e receio que o mesmo acontecesse que aconteceu com Daniel. Seu olhar ficou perdido no horizonte e apenas as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto davam o sinal que ela tinha escutado o pedido da costureira.

- Regina! Fala alguma coisa comigo! Regina! Você está bem minha querida?

- Me desculpa! Mas acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem. Mas já irei me recompor. – disse Regina limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Que mal irá fazer se fizermos um pequeno intervalo? Vai lá minha querida! Descanse um pouco e volte quando estiver se sentindo melhor.

Quando aquele pesado vestido foi retirado do corpo de Regina, a jovem sentiu como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse sendo retirado de suas costas e ela sentiu que todo o ar que ela tinha perdido durante aquelas horas estivessem lentamente de volta em seus pulmões. Ela queria se distanciar o máximo que ela pudesse do castelo. Ela queria ficar sozinha e ir para algum lugar onde ninguém a julgasse e que não precisasse prestar contas de sua vida a ninguém.

Regina foi ao estábulo e pegando o seu cavalo preferido saiu cavalgando pelo reino sentindo apenas em seu rosto a brisa daquele fim de tarde que logo estaria se transformando em uma bela noite. Quanto mais o seu coração doía mais rápido Regina cavalgava. Queria sentir que sua vida ainda tinha algum sentido e não importava como ela encontraria um sentido para a sua vida.

Em uma determinada parte do caminho o cavalo da jovem se assustou com uma cobra que estava em seu caminho. O cavalo assustado começou a relinchar e Regina não foi capaz de continuar domando aquele pobre animal. Ela sentia cada vez mais que ela estava perdendo o controle sobre ele. Ela estava se segurando o máximo que podia, mas ela via que a queda estava cada vez mais impossível de se evitar. Seus dedos que estavam segurando a sela com força já estavam se tornando cada vez mais fracos e ela sentia que todas as suas juntas não estavam mais obedecendo a seus comandos e em consequência disso ela já não estava mais sendo capaz de se segurar ao animal. Seus dedos estavam vermelhos e doloridos e eles foram escorregando da sela. Regina depois de lutar com todas as suas forças caiu de seu cavalo batendo sua cabeça do chão.


	5. The family secrets

- Minha querida, vamos tentar manter um diálogo saudável. Eu quero que você apenas me escute agora. Se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha filha você será a única culpada! – ameaçou Cora.

Cora estava bastante inquieta e andava de um lado para o outro, preocupada com o sumiço da filha. Parecia que ela estava pressentindo que algo ruim tinha acontecido com Regina. A jovem saíra cavalgando no fim da tarde e não tinha voltado ainda para casa. A escuridão já denunciava que a noite estava avançada e ainda não havia nenhum sinal de vida de sua filha.

- Sua filha me disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem e eu dei um pequeno intervalo para ela poder se restabelecer. – respondeu a velha costureira que estava bastante preocupada.

- Desde quando você decide alguma coisa dentro desta casa. Ainda mais tomando decisões sobre o destino da minha filha. Ah minha pobre e velha costureira real. Como você se sente em brincar com o seu destino dessa forma? Só quero que você saiba sua miserável que se acontecer qualquer coisa com a minha filha eu não hesitarei em nenhum momento em usar a minha magia para acabar com a sua vida.

Algumas lágrimas rolaram no rosto da senhora que também estava muito preocupada com o sumiço de Regina. Ela havia percebido que a jovem estava desmotivada pela sua vida e ela tentava evitar o pior. Tentava se agarrar na esperança da jovem estar sentada sob uma árvore pensando na vida. Mas o seu coração estava apertado e ela sentia uma angústia que ela não saberia explicar o porquê de estar sentindo.

Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha menina! Minha menina! Minha!– pensou a senhora.

- Está com medo de perder a sua vida caso alguma coisa aconteça com a minha filha? – pergunta Cora sarcasticamente.

- Eu não sinto medo de você Cora. Você sabe muito bem disso! E eu não me importaria de perder a minha vida pela a de Regina.

- Minha querida! Cuidado com as palavras. Você anda falando demais. É só questão de tempo para eu perder meu controle e acabar de vez com a sua vida. Não sei por que eu não fiz isso há dezoito anos. Como eu fui tola.

- Tola fui eu que acreditei em suas palavras. Acreditei em toda sua dissimulação. Como eu me arrependo de tudo o que eu fiz. Eu queria que ela fosse feliz, mas creio que você tornou a vida dela um pesadelo. Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela pode me matar! Por que eu não conseguiria viver com a culpa perseguindo minha alma. Porque sempre estaria em meu coração a culpa porque fui eu que optei pelo destino triste que ela está vivendo. – diz a senhora chorando.

- Não venha agora com essas suas lágrimas de crocodilo minha querida. Você que optou pelo seu destino e sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando assinou o contrato com o Rumpelstiltskin.

- Eu sei de tudo o que eu fiz e não preciso que ninguém venha me lembrar dos erros que eu cometi em minha vida. Mas por favor, eu te imploro que não faça nada com a minha menina. Eu prefiro ser punida em seu lugar.

- Já percebi da onde a tola da minha filha herdou tanto amor em seu coração. Não se preocupe, pois, logo minha filha perceberá que todo esse amor que ela sente é uma fraqueza e ela se tornará uma pessoa igual a mim!

- Nunca! Eu sei que o seu coração superará por todas as tristezas que ela está vivendo, mas sem perder o amor que ela tem em seu coração. O amor a salvará. Eu tenho certeza disso.

- HA HA HA! Bem isso é o que nós veremos! – responde Cora com um tom de voz ameaçador.

- Eu não deixarei você destruir o coração da minha Regina. Eu nem sei do que eu sou capaz de fazer para evitar isso!

- Não me diga que você acredita nessas tolices sobre o amor. Eu cheguei aonde eu cheguei sem amor e isso é o que verdadeiramente importa para mim.

- Você não tem coração. Eu cheguei a acreditar que você amava realmente a Regina. Mesmo que fosse um amor deturpado. Mas estou chegando à conclusão que você quer usar a garota como sua marionete para você atingir todos os seus objetivos. E você nem se preocupa se ela ficará bem ou não.

- Uma pena que você não pode fazer nada para me impedir. Se você descumprir a sua parte no contrato do Rumpelstiltskin você sabe que a vida de sua filhinha que estará em perigo. Minha cara Alicia você está de mãos atadas.

# # # #

Snow estava se preparando para poder dormir quando ouviu um barulho muito esquisito perto da janela de seu quarto. Logo viu que se tratava do cavalo de Regina que estava completamente descontrolado ao redor do castelo.

- O cavalo da Regina? O que ele está fazendo aqui perto de casa? Meu Deus! Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela.

A criança ficando preocupada foi até o seu guarda roupa e colocou sua capa de passeio. Ela colocou em sua cabeça que descobriria sozinha tudo o que tinha acontecido com Regina. O cavalo parecia que queria dar algum recado ou mostrar alguma coisa para ela.

- O que será que aconteceu com a Regina? – pensava Snow com muita preocupação.

A garotinha decidiu que salvaria Regina da mesma forma como ela tinha sido salva por aquela jovem. Mas como ela sairia de casa sem despertar atenções de ninguém? Snow vivia cercada de funcionários de seu pai e que tinham como principal função manter o bem estar da garotinha. E a menina colocou em sua cabeça que ela iria sozinha procurar Regina pelo reino. Por ainda ter oito anos de idade a menina conseguiu sair tranquilamente do castelo sem ser vista por ninguém. Snow se aproximou do cavalo agitado e ficou fazendo carinho até que o animal se acalmasse.

- Onde está Regina? Onde está a sua dona?

Snow sentiu que o cavalo a estava compreendendo perfeitamente. O animal ficou fitando aquela garotinha que era tão branca como a neve esperando que a menina tomasse alguma decisão. Sem pensar Snow superou todo o medo que estava sentindo naquele momento, que quando ela foi perceber, já estava cavalgando pelas proximidades do castelo a procura de Regina.

- Leve-me até a sua dona. Vamos salvá-la.

Snow montada no cavalo de Regina é guiada pelo animal que sabia exatamente onde sua dona havia caído. Quando viu o corpo de Regina desacordado no chão Snow soltou um grito e desceu do animal para ver o que tinha acontecido com a jovem.

- Regina! Regina! Acorde! – gritava Snow sacudindo o corpo de Regina.

Não houve resposta e Snow foi ficando cada vez mais preocupada, pois quando foi elevar a cabeça de Regina, a menina reparou que suas mãos voltaram sujas de sangue.

- Ahhh! Acorda! Por favor! Regina! Será que ela está morta? – questiona Snow desesperada.

Com cuidado ela coloca suas mãos em volta do nariz de Regina e nota que havia algum sinal de respiração, mas ficou preocupada porque os sinais respiratórios da jovem desacordada estavam bem fracos.

- Ela precisa de cuidados médicos. Urgentemente! – constata a menina.


	6. The River of three hells

Fazia um belo dia de sol e Regina estava caminhando por uma longa estrada de terra batida. Ela constantemente olhava para cima e se admirava com o céu que brilhava mais que o normal. As árvores que existiam naquela estrada tinham a cor mais verde que as árvores comuns. Mesmo tendo a aparência de ser um lugar comum, Regina sentia que estava num lugar diferente. Seus pés estavam descalços e ela usava um vestido longo e ela pode sentir sua respiração tranquilamente, pois ela estava sem aqueles espartilhos apertados que Cora sempre a obrigava a usar. Ela notou que seus cabelos não estavam mais com as tranças que ela estava usando quando saiu de casa naquele fim de tarde. Pelo contrário, eles estavam soltos e esvoaçando por causa da brisa leve que passava por seu rosto. Porém, pela primeira vez em sua vida ela não estava se importando com mais nada. Ao olhar para aquela vista maravilhosa, Regina sentia uma paz entrar em seu coração e em consequência ela estava esboçando um belo sorriso que iluminou novamente o rosto da bela jovem.

- Que lugar lindo! Eu nunca estive num lugar tão belo como esse! – exclamou Regina olhando maravilhada ao seu redor.

Em vez de sentir medo por estar em algum lugar totalmente desconhecido e novo para ela, a jovem estava se sentindo mais calma e leve como ela nunca havia se sentido durante toda a sua vida. Que lugar era aquele? Onde ela estava? Aquelas eram perguntas que Regina formulava em sua mente.

Confiante, Regina continuava o seu caminho mesmo que não soubesse com exatidão onde aquela longa estrada iria dar. Mas ela não estava só naquela longa jornada. Várias pessoas faziam a mesma caminhada que ela estava fazendo.

- Você sabe para onde esta estrada vai? Eu acho que eu estou perdida! Por favor, me ajuda! – perguntava Regina para um jovem que estava caminhando ao seu lado.

Regina não obteve nenhuma resposta, afinal, ela percebeu que a caminhada naquela estrada parecia muitas vezes ser um caminho solitário e individual, onde casa pessoa teria que encontrar suas respostas. Caminhando mais um pouco a jovem escutou uma música bem familiar ecoando pelo ambiente.

- Pai! Pai! – gritava Regina. – Você está aqui? Essa é a música que meu pai compôs para mim quando eu fiz dezesseis anos de idade. Mas por que eu a estou escutando? Será que eu tenho que seguir esse som? Por que esta música? – questionava Regina.

Mesmo com todas as dúvidas que sentiu em seu coração ela novamente seguiu adiante em seu solitário caminho. Ela andou por horas e nada de chegar num lugar conhecido. Tudo para ela era ao mesmo tempo conhecido e desconhecido. Ela sentia que conhecia todo aquele caminho que ela estava percorrendo mesmo sem nunca ter pisado naquelas estradas. Regina pensou que tudo aquilo talvez fosse um castigo de Cora por ela ter saído de casa sem sua autorização. Mas ela logo afastou aqueles pensamentos porque lá no fundo Regina sentia que nada daquilo tinha haver com sua mãe.

Regina reconheceu durante a sua caminhada vários traços que fizeram parte de sua infância. Ela havia esperado uma vida inteira por aquele momento de poder se deparar com a sua vida novamente. Regina não sabia se continuava o seu caminho ou se ficava contemplando as lembranças de sua infância, mas no fundo ela sabia que tinha que continuar. Mesmo tendo que deixar as melhores lembranças de sua vida para trás. Cada lugar que ela passava ela se lembrava de todas as pessoas que fizeram parte de sua vida. Por que será que ela estava tendo lembranças tão viva de sua vida? Ela não sabia responder esta pergunta que tinha sido formulada por sua cabeça. Foi difícil conter as lágrimas que caíram naquele momento. A emoção havia tomado conta de seu coração.

Regina viu uma cachorrinha perto de uma árvore.

- Ally! Minha menina! Que saudades!

A cachorrinha foi correndo até a jovem garota e ficaram brincando juntas por algum tempo.

- Ally! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa comigo? Eu lembro que eu chorei tanto no dia que você morreu e agora eu estou aqui novamente brincando com você. Eu morri! Só isso explica por tudo o que eu estou passando. Eu morri! Por favor, alguém me ajude! O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Isso somente se você permitir minha bonequinha. – disse um senhor saindo detrás da árvore.

- Vovô! – disse Regina correndo indo abraçar aquele senhor.

- Como tudo isso depende de mim? Que lugar é esse? –pergunta Regina.

- Este lugar é chamado de mundo sem vida.

- Mundo sem vida?

- É um lugar onde só os mortos podem entrar!

- Quer dizer que eu estou morta?

- Ainda não! Mas você está em perigo minha neta. Você poderá morrer há qualquer momento. A não ser que consiga voltar para o seu corpo.

- Como que eu farei isso vovô? Estou há horas andando e não chego há lugar nenhum.

- Você terá que continuar andando por todo este caminho. Até chegar num grande rio que é conhecido como Rio dos Três Infernos ou Rio Estige como é conhecido na mitologia grega. Você jamais deverá atravessar esse rio e para voltar ao seu corpo terá que andar contra as correntezas do rio. Assim conseguirá voltar ao seu corpo. Preste atenção no que eu vou falar agora. Se você falar o seu nome em qualquer circunstância estando aqui nesse mundo você pertencerá a ele e em consequência disso você passará a ser desse mundo.

- Se eu falar o meu nome eu deixarei de viver?

- Isso mesmo! Se falar o seu nome o seu corpo morrerá. Não diga o seu nome em qualquer circunstância. Viver é uma escolha que só dependerá de você.

- Viver é uma escolha que só dependerá de mim. – repetiu Regina tentando assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Lute pela vida minha neta! Todos estão muito preocupados com você

- Eu não sei o que eu quero para a minha vida.

- Sei que a vida está te machucando, mas eu te conheço e eu sei que superará tudo.

- Todos me falam isso. Que eu vou superar e que meu coração vai parar de doer. Mas está tão difícil.

- Seu pai te ama muito e com certeza ele te ajudará muito nesse momento.

- Eu sei vovô! Com certeza algo que me motiva a viver novamente, esse alguém é o meu pai. Eu sei que ele sofreria muito se eu morresse.

- Continue sua caminha e não repita o seu nome. Você precisa viver.

Regina continua o seu caminho até o Rio dos Três Infernos querendo novamente voltar à vida. Por mais que esteja passando por momentos difíceis em sua vida, a jovem não queria ver as pessoas que ela amava sofrendo e por isso que ela lutaria com todas as suas forças para viver. Finalmente Regina chegou à margem do rio e perto dela ela viu um vulto conhecido.

- Será que é Daniel? – pensava Regina com toda a esperança do mundo dentro de seu coração.

Seu coração estava acelerado e ela lentamente foi se aproximando daquele homem. Quando estava há poucos metros dele veio à confirmação que ela mais estava esperando. Era Daniel! Era o amor de sua vida.

- Daniel! Meu amor! – gritou Regina não sendo capaz de segurar as lágrimas.

- Regina! O que você está fazendo aqui? Volte! Aqui não é o seu lugar! – disse Daniel desesperado pela possibilidade do amor de sua vida estar morta também.

- Finalmente eu te encontrei! Eu te amo tanto!


	7. Everything comes with a price

Regina estava deitada num dos quartos localizados no castelo do Rei Leopold. Snow a encontrara desacordada e o estado de saúde da jovem requeria muitos cuidados, pois os sinais vitais da garota a cada dia se encontravam mais fracos. Por recomendações médicas Regina estava recebendo todos os tipos de cuidados na casa de Leopold, pois seria extremamente perigoso para a vida da jovem se ela fosse removida para a casa de sua família. A pancada que ela havia recebido em sua cabeça em decorrência da queda do cavalo tinha debilitado a saúde de Regina. Havia uma semana que ela estava sem abrir seus olhos e Henry ficava desolado ao ver o estado de sua filha. Ele não se desgrudava do corpo inconsciente de sua filha. Ela parecia que estava adormecida, mas ao olhar para a cabeça de sua filha que estava enfaixada, o pai desesperado se dava conta que o estado de sua filha era grave demais. Com lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto ele fazia carinho no rosto de sua boneca que não esboçava nenhuma reação. Ele estava com medo de perder a pessoa que ele mais amava nesse mundo e não saberia como continuar a viver se algo trágico acontecesse com Regina. Nesse momento Snow entra no quarto e fica durante algum tempo contemplando o pai desesperado com a possibilidade de perder sua filha. Finalmente a jovem fala com o senhor.

- Senhor! – chama Snow.

- Boa tarde Snow!

- Boa tarde! Meu pai pediu para que eu avisar que o almoço já está servido.

- Obrigada pela atenção bonequinha. Não vou querer almoçar. Há dias que eu não sei o que é ter vontade de comer alguma coisa. Olho minha filha deitada nessa cama sem esboçar nenhuma reação e a tristeza entra em meu coração.

- Eu sei como o senhor está se sentindo. Eu sempre senti como se algo faltasse em minha vida por não ter uma mãe que me ajudasse e me ensinasse tudo o que as mães ensinam aos seus filhos. Mas não irá ajudar em nada se o senhor deixar de comer não é? Quando sua filha acordar quem irá cuidar dela se o senhor também estiver doente por estar se alimentando mal? Pode ir lá almoçar que eu ficarei fazendo companhia para Regina. Tenho certeza que se alimentar um pouco fará bem ao senhor. – diz Snow.

- Não tem como negar um pedido de uma menina tão doce como você. – responde o senhor tentando esboçar um sorriso para a menina.

Quando o senhor sai e deixa Snow sozinha com Regina, a menina fala com a jovem desacordada na cama.

- Dizem que isso ajuda! Eu não sei se é verdade! Sempre me falaram que se a gente conversar com alguém que está desacordado a alma da pessoa escuta. Regina se você estiver me escutando acorde. Por favor. Me machuca tanto o coração te ver nesta cama e ver o seu pai sofrendo por te ver neste estado. Eu cheguei a pensar que você estava morta. Você não esboçava nenhum tipo de reação, o seu coração estava batendo tão fraco e seu rosto estava tão frio. Mas eu fui pedir ajuda e você foi salva a tempo. O médico me disse que se não fosse eu ter te encontrado, você poderia já estar morta. Quando você me salvou aquele dia conseguiu conquistar um espaço enorme em meu coração. Eu te vejo como a mãe que eu não tive oportunidade de conhecer melhor. Eu não quero te perder! Regina volte para nós.

# # # #

- Minha filha está morrendo porque você deu uma ordem que eu não dei autorização. – Cora praguejou palavras de ódio para Alicia.

- Eu sei que eu tenho minha parcela de culpa. Primeiro ela nem deveria estar te chamando de mãe. Eu reconheço os meus erros e é uma pena que você não reconheça seus erros. – diz Alicia chorando.

- Se ela não tivesse sido encontrada por Snow nessas horas ela poderia estar aqui em casa sendo cuidada por mim. E me diz como eu posso curá-la por magia estando longe dela? Henry quis ficar cuidando da filha e eu não pude fazer nada. Eu não consigo ficar um minuto a sós com ela para passar o emplastro que eu fiz com minhas ervas medicinais. Aliás, esses médicos estão cada vez mais descrentes do poder curativo das ervas medicinais. E eu quero minha filha viva. – responde Cora chorando.

- Eu sei que nós nos odiamos Cora! Mas precisamos fazer alguma coisa para salvar a vida da nossa filha.

- Minha filha você quis dizer! – retruca Cora.

- Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida você não poderia pensar em Regina em vez de querer tê-la como sua propriedade? Você sabe que não poderá fazer nada sozinha. Mas você nunca admite as suas fraquezas.

- Eu não tenho ideia de como ficar sozinha com ela naquele quarto. Henry não se desgruda da filha.

- Nós temos que pensar em que vamos fazer. Afinal, duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma.

- O que vamos fazer? Eu tentei pensar em várias alternativas e não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. – responde Cora com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Eu sei quem poderá nos ajudar.

- Quem poderá nos ajudar? – questiona Cora.

- Só uma pessoa poderá nos ajudar! Rumpelstiltskin!

- Você já sabe como são os acordos com o Rumpelstiltskin.

- Eu sei melhor do que ninguém quem é Rumpelstiltskin! Mas pela vida da minha filha eu faço qualquer tipo de acordo com ele.

- Tem certeza dessa decisão? Você sabe muito bem que para ele tudo tem um preço.

- Eu sei e pela minha filha eu pagarei qualquer coisa que ele peça. – afirma Alicia.

# # # #

- Olá dearies! – respondeu Rumpelstiltskin olhando as duas mulheres que estavam desesperadas. Ele fez uma reverência abusando de toda a sua teatralidade. – O que eu posso fazer por vocês?

- Quero fazer um acordo com você Rumpelstiltskin! Eu preciso salvar a minha filha. – diz Alicia com convicção. Ela tinha que salvar a vida da filha dela de qualquer maneira.

- Você sabe que eu não decido sobre a vida e a morte! Isso fica encarregado a entidades superiores. E se ela morrer simplesmente eu não posso fazer nada darling! – responde Rumpelstiltskin dando uma gargalhada irônica.

- Deve ter algum jeito? E algo me diz que você sabe como evitar uma desgraça dessas. Afinal, ela ainda está viva! Você não iria interferir no ciclo de nada.

- Cora! Tente acalmar sua mais nova amiga de infância. Afinal ela já deve saber que tudo comigo vem com um preço.

- Eu já te conheço Rumpelstiltskin! Eu sei que eu tenho um preço a pagar e estou disposta a pagar tudo pela vida da minha filha. – afirma Alicia.

- Tem algum jeito para salvar Regina? – pergunta Cora.

- Ter até tem! Mas eu já aviso que é muito arriscado! – responde Rumpelstiltskin.

- Não importa o preço que eu tenho que pagar! Eu pago! Quanto a Cora eu já não sei se ela aceitaria.

- O acordo será com você mesmo minha cara Alicia. – responde Rumpelstiltskin sorrindo ironicamente.

- Eu aceito! Eu quero salvar minha filha! – afirma Alicia.

- Agora não dá mais para voltar atrás. Você já escolheu e traçou o seu destino.

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Fácil! Você dará a sua vida em troca da vida de sua filha. E eu não posso garantir que a mesma irá sobreviver. Afinal eu ainda não controlo quem vai morrer ou não.

- Eu estou pronta para todas as consequências! Pode ser que não dê certo e minha filha morra mesmo assim. Mas eu não conseguiria viver em paz se ela morresse e eu não fizesse nada para ajudá-la. Eu sou sua Rumpelstiltskin! Pode fazer o que quiser de mim.


	8. For you kept the love

- Daniel! Meu amor! Finalmente eu te encontrei! – grita Regina bastante emocionada.

_Pra você guardei o amor_

_Que nunca soube dar_

_O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar_

_Sentir sem conseguir provar_

_Sem entregar_

_E repartir_

O coração da jovem garota batia acelerado como ela nunca havia sentido durante toda sua vida. Estava frente a frente novamente com o amor de sua vida e ela não sabia como iria reagir, aliás, ela não sabia nem o que falar. Com todo o nervosismo que estava sentindo Regina tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, mas toda emoção que ela estava sentindo falou mais alto naquele momento e ela não estava sendo capaz de conseguir de formular nenhuma sentença que tivesse algum sentido. Ela tentava começar algumas frases, mas ela nunca conseguia termina-las. As lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que sorria enchia o coração de Daniel de felicidade. Regina não estava entendendo nada do que estava vivendo naquele momento de sua vida. Ela estava semimorta vagando sem destino tentando voltar para o seu corpo novamente quando a jovem pela primeira vez em sua vida consegue se encontrar. Ela havia se encontrado novamente ao ver Daniel parado bem a sua frente. O amor que ela julgara ter perdido. A falta de palavras foi facilmente desculpada pelo brilho nos olhos da jovem garota. Após o susto Regina saiu correndo e abraçou Daniel apaixonadamente. Aquele não era um beijo comum. Era um beijo de duas almas que haviam se reencontrado após ficarem algum tempo de afastamento. Após o primeiro toque os lábios do casal apaixonado Regina percebeu que ela se sentia como se ela nunca tivesse ficado afastada um minuto sequer de seu grande amor. Era um beijo repleto de amor, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de desejo e tesão. Regina decidiu que era isso o que ela queria para o resto de sua vida. Ela queria ficar com Daniel para a eternidade nem que para isso ela precisasse morrer e ela sabia muito bem como fazer isso.

_Pra você guardei o amor_

_Que sempre quis mostrar_

_O amor que vive em mim vem visitar_

_Sorrir, vem colorir solar_

_Vem esquentar_

_E permitir_

Regina se entregou para Daniel de uma maneira que ela nunca havia se entregado antes. O amor que ela sentia continuava o mesmo, mas as circunstancias contribuíram para ser livre como ela nunca havia se sentido. De certa maneira toda aquela nova situação que a jovem estava vivenciando conferia a ela uma liberdade que ela nunca teve em sua vida. Estavam ali somente ela e Daniel e ela não precisaria se preocupar com Cora e seu jeito manipulador. Estar sozinha com Daniel era uma nova experiência de vida para o casal que pela primeira vez na vida não tinham que estar escondendo a paixão avassaladora que um sentia pelo outro. Para eles era uma gostosa sensação de liberdade já que eles nunca gozaram de uma liberdade plena.

_Quem acolher o que ele tem e traz_

_Quem entender o que ele diz_

_No giz do gesto o jeito pronto_

_Do piscar dos cílios_

_Que o convite do silêncio_

_Exibe em cada olhar_

O beijo que havia começado de uma maneira tímida, com um misto de ansiedade e medo. Logo esse beijo foi adquirindo uma frequência cada vez mais intensa. Os corpos dos dois jovens de tão colado um no outro pareciam ser somente um corpo. Um só corpo e uma só paixão. Daniel ao mesmo tempo em que beijava uma apaixonada Regina passava suas mãos entre os cabelos da jovem indo parar em sua nuca. Esse simples gesto levou a jovem ao delírio. Subitamente Daniel parou com o beijo e com todas as manifestações de carinho e se afastou Regina dele.

_Guardei_

_Sem ter porque_

_Nem por razão_

_Ou coisa outra qualquer_

_Além de não saber como fazer_

_Pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar_

- Você está morta? – pergunta Daniel com um olhar entristecido.

- Não ainda! – responde Regina de forma categórica.

- Eu não posso deixar você desistir de sua vida.

- Eu jamais estarei desistindo de minha vida. Porque minha vida é você.

Regina beija Daniel mais uma vez e deixa o jovem sem ar com a intensidade do beijo. Ele relutando em aceitar retribui o beijo.

_Achei_

_Vendo em você_

_E explicação_

_Nenhuma isso requer_

_Se o coração bater forte e arder_

_No fogo o gelo vai queimar_

- Eu não quero que você morra por minha causa. – diz Daniel

- Eu quero apenas você, e eu não me importo de morrer para conseguir isso.

-Meu amor! Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Não é isso o que você quer e não é essa a vida que eu quero para você.

- Por favor! Não tire de novo a alegria em minha vida. Eu não quero me afastar novamente de você. Eu não quero mais sofrer como eu estou sofrendo por não te ter ao meu lado todos os dias.

_Pra você guardei o amor_

_Que aprendi vendo os meus pais_

_O amor que tive e recebi_

_E hoje posso dar livre e feliz_

_Céu cheiro e ar na cor que o arco-íris_

_Risca ao levitar_

- Eu sei como você sofreu com a minha morte. Mas eu não quero te privar de toda uma vida que você tem pela frente. Eu não quero ser o responsável que você escolha não viver.

-Se eu escolher não viver eu que serei a responsável pela minha morte. A escolha é minha e somente minha. Eu escolho se eu quero viver ou não. Meu nome...

- NÃO REPITA O SEU NOME! – grita Daniel.

- E você falou o seu nome? – pergunta Regina chorando.

- Eu poderia ter falado ou não falado, mas a questão agora não sou eu e sim você.

- Eu somente quero saber por que você falou o seu nome?

- Era a minha hora de morrer e eu aceitei este fato em minha vida. Mas não é a sua hora ainda. Se você lutar contra isso acontecerão consequências negativas na vida de todas as pessoas que você ama.

- Eu só quero ficar com você! Será que isso é pedir muito?

- Você já está comigo. E se você viver você continuará comigo. Porque o nosso amor é maior que a morte e que a vida um dia trará de fazer o nosso amor se concretizar. Você confia em mim?

- Eu confio! Mas eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. Eu sinto falta de você, falta de seus beijos, falta de seus carinhos e até de nossas pequenas discussões que sempre terminavam com um beijo.

- Eu também sinto meu amor. Você nem imagina como eu sinto. Um dia iremos nos reencontrar de novo.

_Vou nascer de novo_

_Lápis, edifício, tevere, ponte_

_Desenhar no seu quadril_

_Meus lábios beijam signos feito sinos_

_Trilho a infância, terço o berço_

_Do seu lar_

- Só me diga o que eu vou fazer com todo esse amor guardado em seu coração?

- Continue amando e continue sempre sendo a pessoa doce e amável por quem eu me apaixonei.

- Eu não estou muito convencida. Isso tudo que você está me falando pode ser apenas para me acalmar e me fazer voltar. O que garante que você conseguirá me encontrar novamente se você está morto? Me responde? Acha que tudo isso está sendo fácil para mim? – responde Regina chorando.

- Eu posso não ter certeza de nada do que eu estou falando. Mas eu pensei que você confiava em nosso amor. Eu pensei que você confiava em mim.

- E eu confio. Mas eu confesso que é difícil eu voltar para a minha vida e te deixar novamente. Eu não quero ficar longe de você.

- Eu nunca ficarei longe de você porque o nosso amor é mais forte do que tudo isso.

- Promete nunca me abandonar? – pergunta Regina.

- Eu nunca irei te abandonar meu amor.

- Eu quero ficar com você por isso eu tomei a decisão mais difícil que eu já tomei em toda a minha vida.

- Do que você está falando Regina?

- Regina! – grita Alicia indo ao encontro de Regina e Daniel.

- Você? O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Regina.

- É uma longa história! – responde Alicia.


	9. Just Smile

– É uma longa história! – responde Alicia dando um pequeno sorriso para Regina.

Smile, though your heart is aching

Smile, even though it's breaking

When there are clouds in the sky

You'll get by...

Era um sorriso sincero e cheio de amor. Regina não soube explicar o porquê, mas se sentiu tão bem com aquele sorriso. Como se ela já estivesse o visto alguma vez, mas não estava sendo capaz de recordar. Logo em seguida a jovem empalideceu ao reparar que quem estava ali era Alicia. As palavras que foram ditas pela velha senhora estavam ecoando na confusa cabeça de Regina. Ficou vagando por horas numa estrada que nunca parecia que ia ter um fim. Primeiro ela havia encontrado o seu avô que já havia morrido há muitos anos, depois reencontra Daniel que também estava morto, mas ao ver Alicia naquele ambiente encheu a cabeça da jovem de questionamentos. Ela não sabia mais se aquele mundo era real. Porque seu avô e Daniel já estavam mortos. Mas Alicia não. Ela estava viva. Ou será que estaria morta também? Ou será que tudo não passaria somente de um sonho tolo fruto de uma imaginação de sua mente fértil? Será que nada daquilo que estava vivenciando era verdade? E os momentos maravilhosos que havia passado ao lado de Daniel? Não passariam apenas de um devaneio de uma jovem deprimida? Ela estava cheia de dúvidas e Regina simplesmente não sabia quem poderia dar todas as respostas que ela tanto estava esperando naquele momento. Ela estava morta ou estaria apenas sonhando? A mente dela preferia acreditar que ela estava morta porque assim os momentos que teve com Daniel haviam acontecido realmente. As lágrimas que ela estava insistindo tanto em prender vieram à tona num grande acesso de fúria. Nas lágrimas que caíram em seu rosto estavam todos os seus medos e anseios que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Ela precisava perguntar, ela precisava questionar. Ela precisava desesperadamente encontrar suas próprias respostas.

If you smile

With your fear and sorrow

Smile and maybe tomorrow

You see the sun came shine true, for you

– Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. Uma hora eu vejo duas pessoas mortas que falam que eu estou semimorta e em outra hora eu vejo uma pessoa que ainda está viva. Eu quero respostas. O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Calma minha querida! Eu irei responder todas as suas perguntas. – respondeu Alicia de um jeito maternal tentando acalmar Regina.

Com delicadeza a senhora passou suas delicadas mãos pelos cabelos da jovem e fazendo carinho aos poucos conseguiu acalmar a sua filha. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que Alicia poderia demonstrar publicamente os sentimentos que sentia por Regina. Por causa do acordo que havia feito com Rumpelstiltskin ela havia sido privada de acompanhar frequentemente o crescimento de sua própria filha. Além disso, ela não poderia demonstrar seus próprios sentimentos pela filha, o que diariamente matava Alicia por dentro. Mas agora ela estava fazendo carinho e acalmando sua própria filha. Ela pensou que nunca teria a chance de consolar sua filha, mas ela tinha recebido uma última chance. A chance de ser mãe pela primeira e última vez em sua vida. Com suas mãos Alicia limpou as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto de sua filha. Logo após quem estaria derrubando lágrimas seria a própria Alicia. Mas não seriam lágrimas de tristeza. Eram lágrimas por poder mais uma vez estar perto de sua filha. Alicia havia cometido tantos erros em seu passado, mas ajudaria a sua filha a viver novamente. Era essa a sua missão e ela daria a sua vida para salvar a vida de sua filha quantas vezes for preciso. Porque aquela menina que estava em sua frente era a pessoa que Alicia mais amava no mundo.

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use of crying?

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you'll just...

Smile

– Se você está aqui então significa que tudo isso que eu estou vivendo aqui não passa de um sonho. Eu estou sonhando tudo isso e nada disso existe. Eu não estou aqui com Daniel novamente e tudo isso é fruto da minha mente confusa. Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. Eu estou sonhando?

– Minha menina! O que eu posso te dizer primeiramente que nada disso que você está vivendo é um sonho meu amor. Você está realmente entre a vida e a morte, e você precisa voltar para o seu corpo o quanto antes. Não temos tempo a perder.

– Então o que você está fazendo aqui? Não pode ser o que eu estou pensando. Então significa que você...

– Sim, minha menina! Eu morri e estou aqui para te ajudar a voltar. Creio que eu tenho muito a te contar meu amor. Tem muito ao meu respeito que você precisa saber.

– Muito a me contar? Espera! Você tem algum tipo de relação comigo?

– Sim! Eu sou a sua verdadeira mãe Regina.

– Minha mãe verdadeira! Mas isso não é possível. Minha mãe é Cora.

Eu sou a sua verdadeira mãe. Aquela sentença caiu feito uma bomba para Regina. Por mais que tivesse sérios problemas de relacionamento com Cora devido ao jeito opressivo que ela gostava de controlar sua vida, Regina julgara que ela era sua mãe por anos. E agora descobrira que fora enganada sua vida toda e que sua mãe não era quem ela imaginava. A jovem sentiu que sua vida inteira havia sido um enorme engodo. Sentiu-se enganada por todos que conviviam com ela. Será que seu pai sabia daquilo tudo? Ou será que havia sido a única enganada na história? Num primeiro momento quis se afastar de Alicia, mas reparou nas lágrimas escorrendo no rosto dela. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento porque as dúvidas estavam consumindo o seu coração. Queria abraça-la, mas ao mesmo tempo queria cobrar explicações sobre o porquê de ter sido abandonada. Queria fugir, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar admirando a senhora que estava em sua frente dizendo que era sua mãe. Sua vida naquele momento estava um paradoxo ambulante. Estava dividida entre os vários sentimentos que existiam em seu coração.

– Por quê? Eu só queria saber por quê? – perguntou Regina.

Ela queria ter falado mais, mas o seu corpo estava tremendo da cabeça aos seus pés. Ela não estava conseguindo nem controlar as suas emoções, imagina bombardear Alicia de questionamentos. Por mais que ela quisesse perguntar ela não conseguia. Alicia não conseguia ver a confusão no rosto de sua filha e chorava mais que a própria Regina. Ela havia esperado tanto por aquele momento de se explicar para a sua filha, mas a mesma também estava abalada e sem saber o que dizer. Aliás, ela sabia sim o que dizer. Eu te abandonei! Mas como ela explicaria para Regina todo o acordo com Rumpelstiltskin. Porque agora ela se encontrava livre daquele acordo, afinal, nas cláusulas do acordo que a jovem Alicia havia feito anos atrás deixava claro que ela não poderia revelar a verdade para Regina durante a sua vida. Mas não havia nada que a impedia de contar para Regina depois que ela se fosse. Afinal, quando Alicia morresse automaticamente o contrato estaria desfeito. E agora ela estava frente a frente com sua filha prestes a revelar toda a verdade que a atormentou durante uma grande parte de sua vida.

– Eu era muito jovem quando eu conheci o seu pai. Ele era da cavalaria do rei e nós nos apaixonamos perdidamente. Ele prometeu que se casaria comigo e que me faria à mulher mais feliz do mundo. E de fato eu estava me sentindo a mulher mais feliz do universo. Eu amava e era correspondida. Nós dois vivemos num grande sonho até que eu engravidei de você. Eu fiquei muito feliz, pois os meus grandes sonhos estavam se realizando. Eu tricotei um sapatinho de lã e eu fui até o seu encontro contar a novidade. Mas quando ele me viu com um sapatinho de lã numa mão e segurando a minha barriga com a outra tudo mudou. O jovem apaixonado pelo qual eu me apaixonara havia desaparecido e ele ordenava que eu tirasse a criança. – Alicia parou de falar com sua voz embargada pelo choro.

Regina se sensibilizando com o drama de Alicia cada vez mais foi se aproximando da mulher e fez um carinho em seu rosto.

– Pode continuar! Eu estou te escutando. – Regina respondeu com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

– Eu disse que eu nunca teria coragem de tirar nenhum filho meu. E ele disse que eu teria que escolher entre ele e a criança. Eu te escolhi e ele desapareceu. Por anos, eu nunca mais tive nenhum tipo de notícia dele. Só que eu era jovem, solteira e grávida. Minha família me expulsou de casa e eu cheguei a passar uns dias morando na rua porque não tinha um lugar para ficar. Eu estava com fome, frio e sem nenhum tipo de esperança. Até que um dia Rumpelstiltskin me ofereceu um acordo. Ele me disse que você teria uma vida boa. Eu havia conseguido uma hospedagem numa pensão, mas as condições eram tão péssimas que eu fiquei com medo pela sua vida se você fosse criada lá. Vários pensionistas estavam morrendo de uma gripe suspeita e eu não queria perder a minha filha dessa forma. E eu aceitei o acordo.

Quando percebeu Regina já havia abraçado sua mãe e ambas ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, apenas envoltas pela enorme emoção que estavam sentindo.

– Havia uma feiticeira que há anos tentava dar uma herdeira para o seu marido e nunca conseguia. Ela havia conseguido enganar o marido com uma falsa gravidez, mas ela precisava de uma criança recém-nascida para colocar o seu plano em prática. Foi quando eu entrei na história. Eu já havia feito o acordo com Rumpelstiltskin e ele havia me falado que cobraria depois pelo acordo de te dar uma vida boa. Um belo dia eu comecei a sentir as dores do seu parto e nasceu uma menina tão linda que eu não queria mais devolver. Queria ficar com você para mim e te criar com toda a honestidade do mundo. Mas apareceu Rumpelstiltskin e disse que ele teria que levar a criança. Infelizmente eu já havia assinado o contrato antes e não pude quebrar o acordo. Naquele dia eu soube também o preço daquilo tudo. Que eu nunca poderia te revelar enquanto eu vivesse que eu era sua mãe, pois sua vida estaria em risco. Cora conseguiu o bebê que ela tanto queria e eu fiquei despedaçada para sempre. Eu te olhava de longe e não podia te fazer nenhum tipo de carinho. Eu observei toda a sua vida de longe sem poder fazer nada para te dar o carinho que eu queria te dar. Quando eu soube que você estava mal após o acidente com seu cavalo eu fui atrás do Rumpelstiltskin e quis fazer outro acordo para salvar a sua vida. E eu dei a minha vida em troca de sua salvação. Pois eu não conseguiria viver em paz com a sua morte. Você precisa voltar minha filha! Você ainda tem muito para viver.

Daniel também emocionado com as palavras de Alicia também fala com Regina.

– Meu amor! Volte para o seu corpo! Eu prometo que eu te encontrarei novamente.

– Eu não sei o que fazer! – responde Regina confusa

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use of crying?

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you'll just...

Smile


	10. After the darkness

- Daniel! Eu quero estar com você. – falou Regina chamando por seu grande amor.

Seus olhos ainda não estavam abertos, porém ela havia acordado depois de ficar um longo tempo inconsciente. Henry que não largava de sua filha de jeito nenhum tinha lágrimas de felicidade em seus olhos. Tinha medo de nunca mais poder escutar a voz que alegrava seu coração. A voz de sua filha certamente era a mais linda de ser escutada e apreciada. Fitou durante alguns segundos esperando que finalmente ela abrisse seus olhos, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Regina? Minha filha! Graças a Deus! Está me ouvindo? – perguntou Henry.

- Daniel! Por favor! Me deixe atravessar o rio! Eu quero ir com você Daniel! – Regina falava indiferente a presença de Henry naquele recinto.

- Alicia! Eu te amo! Obrigada por me amar tanto. Nunca pensei que seria amada assim durante minha vida. – balbuciou Regina de forma que quase não podia ser escutada.

Sua voz estava fraca e ofegante e Regina lutava com todas as suas forças para continuar falando. Para falar a verdade, Regina nem tinha percebido que já havia acordado. Nos pensamentos da jovem ela ainda estava com Daniel. E com Alicia também. O encontro com Daniel em sua experiência de quase morte mexeu muito com os sentimentos da jovem. Queria abrir seus olhos, mas suas pálpebras pesadas a impediram de fazer tal ato. Conseguia escutar palavras vindas de longe, mas não distinguia o que falavam para ela. Fez um esforço para conseguir falar mais alguma coisa, porém o cansaço a impedia. Ao ver que sua filha não falou mais nada, Henry ficou desesperado. O pior passou pela sua cabeça.

- Será que Regina morreu? – pensava assustado.

- Regina! Está me ouvindo? – perguntou com receio.

A jovem novamente não respondeu, mas mexeu levemente os dedos de suas mãos. Aquele já era o sinal para Henry que sua filha estava viva e o tinha escutado. Lágrimas de felicidade desciam pelo rosto de Henry ao perceber que além de ter balbuciado algumas palavras, Regina também conseguia se mexer. Mas, ficou preocupado, pois sua filha falava frases sem sentido. Rapidamente foi até a porta do quarto quando avistou Snow que passava pelo corredor e chamou sua atenção.

- Snow! Minha querida! Por favor, venha aqui!

- O senhor está chorando! Aconteceu alguma coisa com Regina? – perguntou Snow com um olhar triste.

- Sim! Aconteceu! – exclamou Henry.

Sem esperar Henry concluir sua sentença os olhos negros da menina lacrimejaram e Snow começou a chorar. Gostava muito de Regina e só a ideia de perdê-la já a deixava muito deprimida.

- Eu achei que Regina ia sobreviver! Lá no fundo eu tinha esperanças de que isso ia acontecer. E agora ela se foi e eu me sinto tão triste. – disse a menina desolada.

- Snow! Eu acho que você me entendeu errado. Não estou chorando de tristeza e sim de felicidade. Minha Regina acordou. Ainda não abriu seus olhos, mas já disse algumas palavras. Queria que o médico a examinasse porque acho que ela está delirando. – disse Henry abraçando Snow.

- Sei que já te agradeci antes. Mas irei te agradecer novamente. Obrigada por salvar a vida de minha filha. Ela estaria morta se você não a tivesse encontrado. Regina ganhou uma segunda chance de viver graças a você.

As lágrimas que escorriam no rosto da menina cessaram no mesmo instante que Snow escutou tudo o que Henry lhe disse. Os olhos tristes que a acompanhavam há dias foram substituídos pelo brilho usual que estampava o olhar da garota. Ela ficou orgulhosa por ter salvado Regina. Nunca havia falado disso com ninguém, mas quando viu a jovem desacordada e sangrando caída no chão achou que ela tinha morrido. Seu coração nunca havia acelerado tanto quando foi se aproximando para se sentir se Regina ainda respirava. Quando sentiu um sinal fraco de vida, Snow saiu correndo para buscar ajuda. Leopold se assustou quando viu sua filha entrando esbaforida pedindo por ajuda. Ao ver às mãos da menina ensanguentadas Leopold achou que era sua filha que estava ferida e ficou desesperado. Mas logo ela explicou que havia encontrado Regina inconsciente e ferida no chão. Snow foi tirada de seus devaneios por Henry que falava com ela.

- Snow? Snow?

- Sim! – responde a menina se recompondo de seus pensamentos.

- Você pode chamar o médico? Não quero deixar Regina sozinha.

Snow foi procurar o médico que ia observar Regina. Agora sim a garota podia dizer que se sentia feliz. Henry voltou para o quarto enquanto observava sua filha que continuava a dizer frases sem nexo na opinião de seu pai. Ela chamava por Daniel e esse fato o preocupava por ele estar morto.

- Daniel! Promete que não vai me abandonar? Eu te amo tanto! Ainda vamos ter o nosso final feliz? – Regina dizia de forma vagarosa e lenta.

Sua voz ainda não havia voltado ao normal. Falava enrolado e com muita dificuldade. Provavelmente seria uma sequela da queda do cavalo. Henry se aproximou de sua filha e silenciosamente começou a fazer carinho em seu rosto. Sua vida agora teria sentido novamente. Só de pensar na ideia de perder sua filha já o deprimia profundamente. Ao ver a vida brotar novamente no corpo de Regina a paz voltou a entrar em seu coração. Assim que sua pele entrou em contato com o rosto da jovem, ela esboçou um leve sorriso. Henry notou que aquele sorriso não tinha mais o pesar de antes. A jovem deitada naquela cama havia adquirido mais uma vez o gosto pela vida. Não sabia como explicar tudo o que estava pensando, mas de certa forma isso o acalmou, pois ver sua filha sofrendo o machucava profundamente.

Algum tempo depois o médico chegou para examinar Regina. Começou a fazer alguns procedimentos para assegurar que a jovem estava bem. Com o estetoscópio escutou o coração da jovem.

- Tivemos uma boa evolução. Os batimentos da paciente se normalizaram.

- Ela balbuciou algumas palavras e mexeu levemente a mão. Mas fiquei preocupado porque as sentenças que ela falava não tinham sentido. – diz Henry ao médico.

- É normal que isso aconteça mesmo. Ainda mais em seu caso específico, pois houve uma forte pancada na área cerebral. Pode ser que nos primeiros dias ela diga sentenças que podem não ter um sentido lógico. Não precisa se preocupar, pois são sequelas do acidente e após alguns dias ela restabelecerá sua fala normalmente. É importante também saber que nos primeiros dias ela pode não ter força para abrir os olhos, mas muitas vezes ela poderá estar consciente. O importante é que vocês continuem a estimulando para que ela fale, para que ela mexa o seu corpo. Isso será muito útil no período de tratamento dela.

Ao dizer isso o médico posiciona uma luz sobre os olhos da garota para verificar os reflexos de Regina.

- Boas notícias! O reflexo ocular da paciente está excelente. Então afirmando o que eu já disse. Em breve ela conseguirá abrir seus olhos e a paciente já está fora de perigo.

- Graças a Deus! – Henry agradeceu pela vida de sua filha.

Assim que o médico saiu Snow entrou no quarto para saber como que Regina estava.

- Como ela está senhor?

- Está fora de perigo Snow!

- É tão bom saber disso! – disse a menina com a felicidade em seus olhos.

- Agora porque o senhor não aproveita que estou aqui e vai comer alguma coisa. Ficou há bastante tempo sem comer. Eu fico com ela.

- Acho que vou aceitar sua proposta. Fique falando com ela, pois o médico disse que é bom para estimular suas percepções.

Henry sai do quarto e Snow fica sozinha com Regina.

- Nem imagina o susto que me deu! Eu achei que tinha morrido. Nunca fiquei tão assustada em minha vida. Que bom que agora está aqui fora de perigo. Eu te vejo como a minha mãe que eu perdi. – diz Snow fazendo carinho no rosto de Regina.

- Snow! É você? – pergunta uma Regina fraca.


	11. Regina Wakes

- Snow! É você? – pergunta uma Regina fraca tateando suas mãos até que consegue encontrar as delicadas mãos de Snow.

A mera tentativa de balbuciar apenas algumas palavras foi o suficiente para que Regina se cansasse. Sua voz naquele momento saiu com muita dificuldade e num sussurro inaudível que quase ninguém seria capaz de compreender, porém como Snow estava atenta a qualquer tipo de mudança que pudesse acontecer no estado de saúde de Regina, a criança conseguiu escutar e compreender tudo o que Regina lhe disse.

Ouvir a voz de Regina encheu Snow de alegria. Os olhos da menina brilhavam de tanta felicidade ao ver a vida novamente brotando no corpo que repousava na cama. Muita coisa ruim havia passado pela sua cabeça e Snow não conseguia pensar na possibilidade que ela podia perder Regina. Ela não poderia morrer e suas preces foram atendidas. Regina estava viva na sua frente e havia reconhecido sua voz. Suas mãos seguravam delicadamente as mãos de Regina migraram para o seu rosto onde depositou um singelo carinho no rosto da jovem. Regina esboçou um belo sorriso que iluminou todo o quarto ao sentir aquela pequena mão em seu rosto. Fazia um enorme esforço para conseguir abrir os seus olhos, mas ainda não tinha forças o suficiente para poder abri-los.

- Regina! Sim, sou eu mesma. Você está me escutando? – pergunta Snow com lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto. Tem apenas o silêncio como resposta. – Está me escutando? Se sim, eu preciso de uma resposta. Regina?

-Snow! – torna a balbuciar Regina apertando lentamente as mãos de Snow. – Eu estou te escutando sim. Meus olhos! Por que não consigo abrir os meus olhos? – pergunta Regina com uma voz preocupada. – O que está acontecendo?

- Calma Regina. – responde Snow tentando acalmar a jovem. – Tente não se esforçar muito. O médico disse que pode ser que não consiga abrir os seus olhos agora. – diz Snow pegando nas mãos de Regina tentando acalma-la.

Um simples gesto como tentar se levantar de sua cama foi o suficiente para que Regina sentisse fortes dores em sua cabeça. Levou suas mãos ao local que estava dolorido e sentiu que sua cabeça havia sido enfaixada. O que tinha acontecido para ficar assim? O desespero invadiu a cabeça de Regina quando além de não conseguir, teve que suportar uma dor insuportável que parecia invadir o seu corpo. Involuntariamente deixou algumas lágrimas invadirem o seu rosto. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia abrir os seus olhos, todo o seu corpo doía de uma forma absurda e sua cabeça enfaixada a preocupava demasiadamente. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. O que tinha acontecido? Regina não conseguia se recordar. Tentava forçar em sua memória, mas tudo não passava de um borrão branco sem uma imagem definida. Recorda-se apenas de estar mentalmente cansada durante uma das provas de seu vestido de casamento. Apenas isso. Por esse motivo ela se sentia extremamente angustiada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa comigo? – diz Regina passando a mão pelo seu rosto. – Por que os meus olhos não se abrem? Por que não consegui me levantar? O que está acontecendo? – pergunta Regina num só fôlego.

- Regina, por favor, fique calma. Espere um momento que eu irei chamar o seu pai. Não saia da cama em hipótese nenhuma. – advertiu Snow.

Tremendo Snow rapidamente deixa o quarto de Regina, e sai à procura de Henry que almoçava tranquilamente na enorme sala de jantar do Rei Leopold.

- Senhor Mills, Senhor Mills, por favor, venha comigo! – exclama Snow.

-Snow, aconteceu alguma coisa com minha filha? – pergunta Henry sem conseguir respirar direito. – O que está acontecendo Snow?

- Ela recobrou a consciência. – responde Snow inspirando fundo. – Mas, ela está nervosa, tentou se levantar da cama e quer saber por que não consegue abrir os seus olhos. E eu não estou conseguindo acalma-la. Por favor, venha comigo. Só o senhor conseguirá acalmar sua filha.

Henry por um momento sentiu um aperto em seu coração quando viu Snow entrar toda esbaforida na sala de jantar. Por um segundo passou uma desgraça por sua cabeça. Pensou que sua filha havia tido uma recaída e que estava mal. As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, porém aos poucos foi se acalmando quando a menina começou a explicar tudo o que ocorria. Com certeza alguém teria que explicar para sua filha tudo o que havia ocorrido e esse alguém teria que ser ele. Aquela conversa teria que ser sua responsabilidade, por mais difícil que fosse. Não saberia como sua filha lidaria com tudo e ainda tinha o medo dela ficar com alguma sequela do acidente. Só de pensar nisso, calafrios percorreram sua espinha e ele fez questão de afastar rapidamente aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Não poderia ser pessimista nesse momento. Regina precisava dele bem para que pudesse guia-la diante todas as dificuldades.

- Snow! Você a deixou sozinha no quarto? – perguntou Henry enquanto Snow afirma com a cabeça. – E se ela tentar sair da cama é capaz dela cair porque ela ainda está fraca. Vamos logo Snow! Eu preciso da minha filha.

Os dois saíram rapidamente para o quarto e assim que Henry entrou no ambiente e viu sua filha dormindo tranquilamente ele voltou a respirar normalmente. Nem ele havia se dado conta que havia prendido sua respiração tamanha a ansiedade que havia se instalado em seu coração. Sentou-se na cadeira que ficava próxima a cama enquanto fazia carinho no rosto da filha. Regina levemente se mexeu em reação ao toque de seu pai e balbuciou algumas palavras que não fizeram sentido para o seu pai que conversava com sua filha enquanto ela dormia.

- Minha filha, reaja a tudo isso. Eu sei que você é uma menina forte que lutará com todas suas forças para poder se recuperar de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você meu bebê. – diz Henry com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Nesse momento pela primeira vez desde que havia recobrado sua consciência Regina conseguiu abrir os seus olhos pela primeira vez. Porém, devido a forte luz do sol que entrava no quarto em que estava deitada ela os fechou rapidamente. Tal gesto não passou despercebido por seu pai que abriu um sorriso que enorme ao ver que sua filha cada vez se recuperava mais.

- Regina? Minha filha! – exclamou Henry bastante emocionado.

- Pai! – respondeu Regina fracamente. – Onde eu estou? – pergunta.

- Você está na casa do rei minha filha. – responde Henry calmamente.

Regina sentiu um leve estremecimento em seu rosto. Por um momento passou por sua cabeça que ela já havia se casado com o rei. Só poderia ser isso, afinal, ela não acordaria deitada em outra casa e em outro quarto que não fosse o seu.

- Isso significa que eu já estou casada com rei? – pergunta timidamente.

- Não, você ainda não está casada. Isso só depende de você minha filha. – responde Henry depositando um beijo na testa de Regina.

- Então por que eu estou aqui? Por que o meu corpo e a minha cabeça estão doendo tanto? – pergunta Regina choramingando.

- Você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu? – pergunta Henry.

- Eu teria alguma coisa que me recordar? – questiona Regina.

- Qual a última coisa que você se lembra minha filha? – pergunta calmamente.

- Eu... – começa Regina faz um esforço para tentar se lembrar. – Eu estava numa prova de vestido de casamento. Não me lembro de mais nada.

- De mais nada Regina? – pergunta Henry e sua filha afirma levemente com a cabeça.

- Não me lembro de mais nada. O que aconteceu?

- Minha filha! Você sofreu uma queda do Rocinante. Parece que ele se assustou com uma cobra e você não conseguiu manter o controle sobre ele. Como consequência você caiu e bateu sua cabeça.

- Rocinante? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – pergunta desesperada.

- Não minha filha. Não aconteceu nada com seu cavalo. Pelo contrário, foi ele que ajudou a te salvar. Se ele não tivesse encontrado Snow eu nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido. Nós quase te perdemos. Eu fiquei tão desesperado. - responde Henry chorando.

- Não precisa se preocupar pai. Eu já estou bem. Não chora! – diz Regina puxando as mãos de seu pai onde deposita um singelo beijo.

Nesse momento uma nuvem roxa aparece no meio do quarto e nele surge Cora que usando sua magia empurra Henry para um canto do quarto e indo em direção de sua filha fala ameaçadoramente.

- Regina! Você sabe que o amor é uma fraqueza. Isso vale para qualquer tipo de amor. Guarde isso para sua vida.

- Mãe! Por que você fez isso com meu pai? – pergunta Regina assustada.

- Porque ele anda atrapalhando os meus planos! Acredita que ele quer que você desista de seu casamento com o rei. Isso eu não posso admitir. Agora mocinha você vem comigo e sem reclamar. – diz Cora se preparando para lançar uma magia em sua filha.


End file.
